Peacock Tank Destroyer
"Fire in the hole!" :- Peacock Gunner Tactical Analysis * Hextuple Threat: Despite its name, the Peacock is actually a deadly tank destroyer easily capable of beating any armoured vehicle in a one-on-one fight, while still being armoured enough to withstand infantry weapons, and fast enough to get into position. * No Kill like Overkill: The secret to the Peacock's success is the six 105mm recoilless rifles mounted atop it; each hits with the power of a bulldog's gun, and they fire in rapid sequence. This allows the Peacock to tear apart any armoured target in seconds before it can retaliate. In addition, the Peacock can mark out a single target for even more damage. * I'm Loading as Fast as I Can!: Unfortunately, the awkward positioning of these guns make reloading them a serious chore; after the six shots are fired, they have no means of retaliating during the long reload cycle. * Even More Guns!: In order to increase the combat capabilities of the Peacock, Ranger forces have taken to simply welding on additional recoilless rifles, giving it more shots in between reloads. Background "Fire the main gun! No, no! The ''other main gun!"'' :- Peacock commander The presence of jungles can have a number of effects on military operations. Within the jungle, lines of sight and firing arcs are greatly restricted; soldiers can be infected by tropical diseases in the jungle or ambushed without warning by enemies using the terrain for concealment; vehicles may find it difficult to pass through, blocked by the dense vegetation or bogged down in the terrain; large scale deployments can be difficult, forcing forces to operate in small units and groups. This is as true for the Vietnamese jungle as it would be for any other. Naturally, in this kind of terrain, special techniques and equipment are required. Not every vehicle can operate in this kind of terrain; for example, tanks such as the Anvil and Mastiff would have difficulty in many locations, as their great weight would quickly cause them to get bogged down. On the other hand, some vehicles have proven popular with ARVN and Allied forces in the Vietnam theatre, such as the Beagle light tank or the M51 Peacock Tank Destroyer. In the case of the Peacock, its success can be attributed to its characteristics; the vehicle's light weight means that it can go many places where heavier vehicles would get stuck; on the other hand, its impressive armament of six recoilless anti-tank guns is enough send most foes fleeing on sight. This combination made it an ideal choice of tank destroyer for the ARVN, who were quick to use it to considerable effect against the NVA's Rhino divisions. Now that the NVA is broken and on the run following the Tet Offensive, the Peacock is a common sight on the ARVN Rangers' jungle patrols, and is often the first thing called in when the Rangers find a target too tough for a Beagle or a LAW to take out. In this role they have proven their worth as well, capable of besting just about anything the Vietcong throw their way. Behind the Scenes This unit is actually based on the Ontos Tank destroyer, a real life tank that was used in Vietnam by U.S. Marines to limited success. It is an accepted suggestion by Renteria and replaced the Mastiff in the ARVN arsenal. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Vietnam